


Anon-a-Miss: SCOOB!

by CillianChamp



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Scoob! (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp
Summary: After being betrayed by her friends during the Anon-a-Miss, Sunset Shimmer spent her winter break in Venice Beach, California, where she first meets Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers. Just then, they were recruited by the Blue Falcon and Dynomutt as they explains about Dick Dastardly's plot for world domination. Now, they've decided to team up with them to save the world.Just then, they discovers that Scooby has a secret legacy and an epic destiny greater than anyone could have imagined.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Anon-a-Miss: SCOOB!

The story begins in Venice, California, during winter break. A perfect way for her to relax on the beach. Sunset Shimmer walks to the beach in her swimsuit. She had to get away from Canterlot City because of the Anon-a-Miss incident. She sits down on the chair, put on her sunglasses and begin to relax. While relaxing, she couldn't get Anon-a-Miss out of her mind.

* * *

_**Few days ago** _

_It was during the winter holiday season at Canterlot High School. While Applejack relishes the thought of being with family during the holidays, Sunset Shimmer is not as excited because she hasn't been home for the holidays for some time and has never been close to anyone, not even her own family. She assures Applejack she's okay because she has her and the other girls now, and she departs for class. Applejack takes out her cell phone and texts the rest of her friends to meet her in the library after school._

_Later that day, Miss Cheerilee catches Pinkie Pie using a school computer to go on the social networking website MyStable. The other girls join her, and Applejack shares her plan to help with Sunset's holiday loneliness: consecutive slumber parties at each of their houses. The others agree to the plan and Pinkie goes to tell Sunset._

_The first slumber party is held at Pinkie Pie's house. During the merriment, Applejack gets a call from Apple Bloom, who wants to make sure her big sister is doing okay. Applejack tells her she's fine, and Apple Bloom closes the call by calling Applejack "Piggly Wiggly." An embarrassed Applejack explains that, when she was a baby, she played with the pigs in the pigpen and earned the nickname from Granny Smith._

_That night, after everyone else has gone to sleep, Sunset Shimmer writes to Princess Twilight Sparkle in her magic journal._

_The next morning at school, Applejack hears someone call out the name Piggly Wiggly. As she wonders who it was, Apple Bloom runs up and tells Applejack that someone with the username "Anon-a-Miss" posted Applejack's story to MyStable. Applejack overhears several students gossiping about her, but she doesn't let a little teasing bother her. As she and her friends wonder about the identity of "Anon-a-Miss", the school bell rings and they head to class._

_Realizing that no one outside Applejack's circle of friends know about her nickname, Apple Bloom suggests that "Anon-a-Miss" is Sunset Shimmer, but Applejack refuses to believe such a notion._

_After school, Rarity picks up Applejack on the way to the second slumber party at Rarity's house. They meet up with their friends there, and Rarity dismisses Sweetie Belle from the party, much to Sweetie Belle's dismay. As the slumber party gets underway, Sunset Shimmer takes photos and video with her cell phone. During an ill-planned stage dive, Pinkie Pie discovers Rarity's "closet of shame", where Rarity keeps her awful outfits. The six friends use the outfits to play dress-up, and Sunset takes more pictures._

_That night, Sunset writes to Twilight again, expressing how loved and accepted she now feels, before going to bed._

_Later that week, Sunset meets her friends in the school hall, and they confront her; all the pictures Sunset took at the slumber party have been posted on "Anon-a-Miss"'s MyStable page. Thus, the five friends conclude that she is "Anon-a-Miss". Sunset pleads innocence, but due to the evidence against her, the other five don't believe her. They denounce Sunset as their friend and walk away, and Sunset breaks down in tears._

_Days pass, and as "Anon-a-Miss" posts more and more of the girls' humiliating secrets to MyStable (like Rainbow Dash's poorly graded research paper), they become laughing stocks at Canterlot High. Sunset Shimmer confronts Trixie in the hallway, and although Trixie denies being "Anon-a-Miss", she praises her for her actions. In the cafeteria, an angry Rainbow Dash sits next to Fluttershy. They notice that "Anon-a-Miss" has started posting about everyone at the school, turning everyone against each other. They don't want to believe that Sunset Shimmer is "Anon-a-Miss", but there are no other possible suspects._

_In the school library, Sunset writes to Twilight about her troubles, but Twilight has little help to offer. Twilight tells Sunset about the legend of the windigos. Sunset suggests the possibility of there being windigos in her world, but Twilight says they don't need to be—in her world, "hatred and chaos... can be spread as easily as pushing a button." The only advice Twilight can offer is for Sunset to stay strong, be herself, and find her family._

_Later, as Sunset enters a crowded hallway, someone bumps into her and she falls over. The other students crowd around her, accusing her of being "Anon-a-Miss" and glaring scornfully. She remembers Twilight's words about finding her family and bolts out of the school, passing by an anxious-looking Apple Bloom._

_When Sunset was about to meets with her former friends at the Sweet Shoppe, she decided that she couldn't do it and decided to leave the city for the winter break. She decided to go to Venice to get away from all._

* * *

_**Now** _

Sunset felt sad about what happened and decided to forget about it. Just then, a great dane appeared looking for his owner and best friend. He is brown from head to toe with several distinctive black spots on his upper body. He is generally a quadruped, but displays bipedal 'human' characteristics occasionally. He also has opposible thumbs and can use his front paws like hands. He has a black nose and wears an off-yellow, diamond shaped-tagged blue-green collar with an "SD" (his initials) and has four toes on each foot and unlike other dogs, He only has one pad on the sole of each of his feet. The dog is actually none other than Scooby-Doo.

Sunset looks at him for the first time. "Hi there, are you lost?" She asked Scooby after greeting him.

"Yeah, I'm looking for someone. Have you seen him?" Scooby asked.

"No, I haven't." Sunset replies. "I'm sure he'll turn up. What's his name?"

"His name is Raggy." Scooby explained his name.

"Raggy?!" Sunset asked while raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Who the heck is Raggy?!"

Scooby laughs at Sunset yelling. She smiles at him and look at the collar. "Scoobert Doo? Is that your name?" She asked.

"Yeah, Raggy called me Scooby." Scooby answers.

"Scooby-Doo?" Sunset asked until she smiles. "Okay, It's nice to meet you, Scooby-Doo. I'm Sunset Shimmer."

"It's nice to meet you, Runset." Scooby said as Sunset laughs.

"It's Sunset!" Sunset corrected.

"That's what I said. Runset." Scooby said as they smiles.

"Scooby-Doo, where are you!" A boy yelled. He is a skinny, teenaged Caucasian male, with medium-length, dusty brown hair, and has a goatee. He wears a green V-neck shirt with white short-sleeved undershirt, brown bell-bottom pants, and black platforms. "There you are."

"Raggy!" Scooby said to the boy.

"Sorry my best friend didn't caused you trouble." The boy said while smiling.

"It's okay. We both having a laugh." Sunset said while smiling. "I'm Sunset, Sunset Shimmer."

"Nice to meet you, Sunset. I'm Norville, but everyone calls me Shaggy." The boy said as he introduced himself as Shaggy.

"Shaggy, what?!" Sunset said in frustration. "I thought it was Raggy! I'm so confused!"

Shaggy and Scooby laughs at Sunset as she joins them for a laugh.

"So what brings you all the way out here during Christmas season?" Shaggy asked while smiling.

"Oh, I thought I can stay and enjoy the sun." Sunset replies to Shaggy's question. She doesn't want to tell them about the Anon-a-Miss incident going on back in Canterlot City.

"Oh, where're you being staying?" Scooby asked.

"At the hotel. I'm lucky to get a penthouse, so I can look at the view of the beach." Sunset replies to Scooby. "So, tell me about you two?"

"We're in a amateur crime-solving group." Shaggy said to Sunset. "Mystery Inc."

"Oh yeah, you were on the news yesterday." Sunset said as she remembers the name. "Why are you with him now?"

"Well, Mystery Inc. goes into business with entrepreneur Simon Cowell as our investor." Shaggy explains the situation to Sunset.

"Simon Cowell? The celebrity television host?" Sunset asked about Simon Cowell. "He's considering investing Mystery Inc?"

"You can say that. But, me and Raggy, we got excluded. So, we quit." Scooby said as he explains more.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Sunset said to them apologetic. "If you want, let's get enjoy ourselves."

Shaggy and Scooby smiles at Sunset as they decided to have fun. The trio became great friends. As for Sunset, she smiles as she can get to move on from Anon-a-Miss. While enjoying her time at the beach, her phone rang and it's from Applejack.

_"Hi, this is Sunset, call me back later. Kay?"_


End file.
